Paul patrol
by honeyjadecladdagh
Summary: A story of how Paul "raised" Damian for their first few years with Celtic Thunder. Enjoy.


To say that Paul was overprotective of Damian would be an understatement. From the moment the two of them met, Paul had felt a protective fatherly instinct towards the then fourteen-year-old. Since touring with their band, Celtic Thunder, meant that they would be away from their families for a while, Paul felt it was his responsibility to make sure the boy was kept on the straight and narrow and actually took it upon himself to play the role of a father to Damian and raised him for the better part of his teenage years.

At first, it wasn't too bad. Just simple things like making sure swearing and adult themes were excluded from conversation when Damian was present. This was understandable. However, as time wore on, things escalated.

It wasn't until shortly after Damian turned sixteen that things started to get serious. One night, Damian, George, Ryan and Keith were sitting in the lounge of their hotel room, talking. Then, suddenly, Paul walked into the lounge and proceeded to literally pick Damian up and carry him bridal style out of the room.

"I am not having you men corrupting his innocent little mind!" he declared as he exited the scene with Damian in his arms. The others just stared at him, dumb-struck, as they all wondered the same thing: _What just happened?_

Another time, Damian was wandering the grounds of the hotel with Keith when Paul appeared out of nowhere, put Keith in a headlock and roughly shoved him into a clump of bushes. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do!" Paul spat, then marched Damian away from the scene.

Things only got crazier when they began touring in the United States. If there happened to be a beach near the hotel, the lads would often spend their days off by the sea. It was here that Paul's protective instincts would go into overdrive. Damian would be lying on the sand, asleep, and would suddenly wake to find Paul slathering suntan lotion all over his body, installing a parasol over him that was big enough to hide an elephant and cramming an embarrassingly large, flowery sunhat on his head.

George, Ryan and Keith became more and more concerned as Damian grew older and Paul showed no sign of calming down. His protective measures were getting more ridiculous by the day. He would insist on making Damian go to bed at exactly half past nine every night (even on their days off) and the lads weren't allowed to watch any movies or TV shows with violence when Damian was around. But what triggered a major red alert was when Paul fixed a safety rail to Damian's bed.

"He's like an overprotective dad" Ryan told the others one night after Paul and Damian had gone to sleep.

"Yeah" Keith agreed. "Except it's worse because they're not related."

"Something's got to be done" said George.

They tried talking to Paul but he wouldn't listen. Getting Damian to talk to him was out of the question because he had made several protests, all of which had fallen on deaf ears. The lads began to fear that their plan was a lost cause when, by some miracle, the problem solved itself. Paul decided to take on a solo career and eventually left Celtic Thunder. Before doing so, the other lads were given strict instructions to keep an eye on Damian and look after him. When Damian heard of Paul's departure, he couldn't believe his luck. He was finally free! The remaining members encouraged him to take full advantage if Paul's absence and he did just that.

Then, in 2011, Damian joined and won The Glee Project, earning him a role in season three of the TV show Glee. Everyone was delighted for him when he called to inform them of the good news. Everyone, that is, except for Paul.

When Paul got a phone call one evening from Damian, he immediately went into panic mode. Was he hurt? Was he ill? Had he been kidnapped? Countless scenarios filled his head.

"Damian, what's up? Is everything ok?" he asked urgently.

"Everything's great!" Damian responded cheerfully. "You'll never guess what's happened! I'm gonna be on Glee!"

Paul's jaw dropped. "So you're going to be staying in the United States?"

"Well, not forever but I will be there for a while. Isn't it great?"

"Sure it is" Paul replied with forced enthusiasm. "I'll, err, call you back. I have to go."

Damian was confused. Paul didn't sound as happy as he had hoped he would be. He shrugged it off. Maybe Paul was just tired. He was a busy man, after all.

Later that same evening, George, Ryan and Keith received a phone call.

"Hello?" Keith asked as he picked up the phone.

"YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Paul's angry voice erupted from the receiver, causing Keith to jump and hold it at arm's length. George and Ryan also heard the voice and exchanged nervous glances.

When Keith felt it was safe enough, he gingerly put the receiver to his ear again and said "Hey, Paul, how are you?"

"Don't try and change the subject!" Paul snapped. "You let Damian go! I trusted you with looking after Damian and the second you turn your back on him he goes and wins the Glee Project?"

"What's wrong with that?" Keith asked. "He's following his dreams. Surely that's a good thing?"

"Damian can't be left on his own in a country like the United States! Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is?! They allow people to possess guns, for Christ's sake! What if he gets killed in a drive-by shooting? Do you realise that if that happens it'll be all your fault?!"

Ryan, who had heard every word of Paul's little rant, felt he had to put in his two cents before Paul said or did something they would all regret. Jumping up from his chair, he yanked the phone out of Keith's hand and said in his firmest voice "Paul Byrom, you listen to me right now. I know Damian is like a son to you, but this has got to stop. If you keep acting like every little thing could kill him, Damian will never learn how to fend for himself and that is the last thing he needs at the age of eighteen. So, for the love of God, do the lad a favour and GIVE IT A REST!"

Ryan paused for breath and George and Keith stared at him with mouths hanging open and eyes wide. They had never known Ryan to use such a tone, especially when talking to Paul. Despite playing the role of the bad boy in their shows, behind the scenes he was a sweet, caring man who hardly ever raised his voice (except when singing). They could only imagine Paul's reaction.

For a full minute, there was silent. Then, in a calm voice, Paul replied "You're right, Ryan. I can't protect him forever. It's time I laid off and gave him some space."

Ryan was surprised. "I'm glad you're finally seeing sense. I talk to you later, ok?" He said goodbye and hung up.

On the other end of the phone, Paul was on the verge of exploding. Give it a rest? How could Ryan suggest such a thing?! Ws he completely unaware of all the dangers Damian was vulnerable to now without the other Celtic Thunder lads there to help him? In his eyes, Damian was still the innocent fourteen-year-old he had once been. Damian was so naive about America. He wouldn't last a day on his own. If he said so much as a single word that was perceived as disrespectful, he would get his face smashed in. Paul had to do something about this.

 **A few days later...**

Damian felt a wave of elation as he walked into the lobby of the hotel. He still couldn't believe that a little guy from Ireland like him had actually been lucky enough to win the Glee Project. And now he was actually going to have his own actual role in a TV show. Could life get any better?

Filming for the third season wasn't due to start for another few weeks so he decided to make the most of his free time by getting to know America a little better. His friend Cameron had promised to meet him tomorrow and show him around town. As Damian reached his floor, that feeling of excitement continued to grow. He had never felt so happy. This was freedom. This was living. This was Paul standing right in front of the door to his hotel room.

Damian shook his head and rubbed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Surely he was hallucinating. _Please let this be a dream!_ Damian prayed.

"Hey, Damo! Great to see you!" Paul said, giving him a hug. Nope, it definitely wasn't a dream.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Damian asked.

"Oh, I just decided to take a little holiday. Short break from the tour, that kind of thing" Paul replied. Something told Damian that this was more than just a coincidence. After all, what were the odds that him and Paul would just happen to be in the exact same hotel at the exact same time?

"So," Paul said, "while you're here, I thought we could catch up a little. It's been a long time, after all, and I'm sure you've got plenty to talk about. Oh, and I heard that they're due to start shooting the third series of Glee in about three weeks and I managed to get the producers to agree to let me come to the studio with you while you're filming. Isn't that great?"

The feeling of being hit by a truck filled Damian's body as he realised what this meant for him. Burying his face in his hands, he mumbled "Oh God, here we go again!"


End file.
